Strange Mate's
by yaoi lover Harry sub not dom
Summary: Harry and Draco are twin brothers that at a young age they meat and or discover some very interesting poeple well not yet people. Hermaphrodite, posible mpreg, Fenrir/Harry  Blaze/Draco   Please read its my 1st story ever uploaded.


**Strange Mate's**

Harry Potter-Harison Cissa Malfoy

Twin- Draconis Lucian Malfoy

Godfather (HCM) -Tom M. Riddle aka Voldemort (NM) - Vol-Vol

Godfather (DLM) - Severus Snape (NM)- Sev

H.C.M.

½ Dark Elf ½ Fairy

5'2"

Mid-thigh length midnight black hair w/ whitish blond streaks 6 2" thick

D.L.M.

½ Dark Elf ½ Light Elf

6'2"

Waist length whitish blond hair w/ midnight black streaks 5 2" thick

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Creature: ½ Dark Elf ½ Fairy

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Creature: ½ Dark Elf ½ Light Elf

H.C.M.

MATE

Creature: Werewolf

Name: Fenrir Grayback

How they meet: Harry wonders off into a

Forbidden area of the manner where he

Stumbles upon Fenrir in his wolf form…

D.L.M.

MATE

Creature: Fox Hybrid

Name: Blaze Zabini

How they meet: Draco finds a wounded fox in

The forest behind the manner an the same

Night Harry meets Fenrir…..

P.S. (Fen and Blaze are stuck in their wolf and fox forms until Harry and Draco come of age and kiss them. Blaze has fox ears and a tail and Fen has stronger senses and he doesn't have to change on the full moon if he doesn't want to.)

**Chap.1**

Harry was bored Daddy and Draco where fighting and Mommy was trying to get them to stop, so Harry decided to go on a treasure hunt. He new he wasn't supposed to go in to the room but there was something calling him telling him to go in. So that's exactly what he did and what he found in there was the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen in his entire 5 year old life.

Draco turned around to ask his twin if he was right or if Daddy was right because Harry always new who was right and even Mommy didn't know. But when he wasn't there he got worried, Harry never left him there with Daddy and Mommy alone. Harry knew he got scared so he started crying and calling for Harry.

Lucius was confused on why Draco started to cry all of a sudden, then he saw that Harry was missing and picked Draco up and started to search for him but when he came upon the 'forbidden' door and saw that it was open a little, he started to panic he went to open it more when he heard a scream come from within the room and threw the door open to see that Harry was being tickled by Fenrir.

"Harry, get over here now." He said keeping his eyes on the wolf. Harry looked at his Daddy and said. "But Daddy…." "No, Harry, just get over here, NOW!" He said making Harry whimper and the wolf growl at him getting in front of Harry trying to protect him from his father. Harry sniffled and started petting Fenrir and telling him it was ok, that he didn't need to protect him, when Fenrir didn't move Harry glared at him telling him to move. Fenrir whimpered and moved aside for his mate to go to his father and brother. Harry walked up to his father and told him "Fenrir isn't bad he's just misunderstood, he wont hurt anyone and I want to keep him with me and if you don't, I won't talk to you until I can keep him with me." Harry said crossing his arms and turning his back to his father.

Lucius sighed, 'Why did I ever have children.' He thought then tried to reason with Harry to get him to see that it wasn't a good idea but nothing was working, so he gave in and told Harry he could keep Fenrir but he had to take care of him and he had to keep Fenrir on a leash until he said it was alright. Harry smiled and jumped up giving his Daddy a big hug and a kiss on the check. 'Oh yah that's why.' Lucius thought smiling at his boy's who were getting Fenrir out of the room and into their joined room.

That night Draco had come home with a little injured fox in his arm's Lucius just gave up so before Draco could say anything he just said he could keep him and went to bed.

**Chap. 2**

_**7 years latter**_

Harry woke up felling something wet on his lower regions; he moved the blanket to see he had started his period. The thing people didn't now about the Malfoy family was that Harry and Draco where both Hermaphrodites, but they where different then others, they where fertile and they had the genitalia of a male and a female. So they got their periods and they got hard-on's; and they hated it with a passion, they also got it on the same day, at the same time. Harry got up and went to the bathroom as he was closing the door Fenrir came in and whined up as he tilting his head to the side when he saw the blood on Harry asking a silent question. "I just got my period ok?" Harry laughed when Fenrir ran out of the room and back into the bedroom. Draco walked in the restroom from the door opposite to the one Harry came from and started to brush his teeth while Harry got the bath ready

"Hey, you get yours too?" He asked brushing his teeth, while Harry put the soap in the tub that Sev had made especially for them. Harry and Draco got into the tub and not even 5 minutes later Fenrir and Blaise (the fox that Draco brought home.) came in and sat in front of the tub waiting to be let in or told to go away.

Harry laughed when he looked over and saw Fenrir and Blaise giving them puppy dog eyes. Draco looked over to see what Harry was laughing at and busted out laughing himself. "Do you two really want to get in, we got are perriiiioodssss." Harry said in a sing song voice. Fenrir and Blaise looked at each other then gave each other 'the look' and jumped into the tub. Harry and Draco screamed as they were splashed with water.

"Fenrir! Blaise!" Harry and Draco said at the same time making the wolf and fox stop their antics of trying to get Harry and Draco all wet. They whined at the looks their soon to be mates were sending them.

"Sigh, fine you can stay but stop splashing, member what happened last time?" Harry said to them then leaning back on the lip of the tub.

Fenrir and Blaise shivered at the memory and got out 30 minutes before Harry and Draco to give them plenty of time to put on their tampons and brought a towel to dry them with seeing as they couldn't do it themselves and went to Harry's room to wait for them.

Harry and Draco went down stairs to get their specially (meaning it was made by Sev) pain meds for when they get 'it' as their father and godfather's liked to call their periods.

Harry and Draco both got a pill and a glass of water. They both grabbed the bottle at the same time to get it to give them the two pills needed for the both of them.

The bottle was a gift from their Uncle Sirius, it's keyed to their magical signature, finger prints, and blood to make sure that no one could open the bottle and tamper with the pills, it also has an SS imprinted on the bottom. The only flaw to the bottle was that it literally spit out the pills. Harry started playing with the pill in his hand by using his elemental magic.

Draco laughed as he watched Harry put it on fire, freeze it, and finally dry it with a big gust of wind.

"Harry, stop playing with the pill and let's take them before we start to get cramps." Draco said holding up the pill and putting it on Harry's tongue like Harry was doing to him.

They went up stairs and started to play with Fenrir and Blaise, until they started to feel sleepy 30 minutes later. They were heading to bed when they heard a crash down stairs.

"Hey, aren't the elf's supposed to be with mom and dad at the resort." Harry asked looking at Draco drunkenly.

"Yah and Uncle Siri and Remmy don't make that much noise." Draco said equally as drunkenly.

They stumbled down the stairs, they knew something was wrong because of them being so tired that they were starting to fall asleep on their feet, they didn't now what was causing this but they did know that something bad was going to happen. Fenrir and Blaise where worried their mates were acting weird and they didn't know why.

When Harry and Draco were about to turn the corner to the dinning room, they heard voices they didn't recognize coming from inside.

"Mike are you sure that no one's home?"

There were three men there snooping around their house. Fenrir and Blaise softened the fall for their mates that way the intruders didn't hear them pass out and to protect them from the hard marble floor.

Fenrir and Blaise went back up stairs and tried to wake up their mates to get them to call someone or lock up the house so the men wouldn't be able to get out.

Draco was the first to wake up and activated the emergency lock, seal, and protection system. He tried to wake up Harry but found that he was out cold.

He waited 10 minutes before going down to the fire place to flu call his mom and dad.

When he got down stairs he went into the flu room with Blaise, while Fenrir waited with Harry in there room.

_With Harry_

_Harry was still out cold and not showing any signs of waking. Fenrir was ready to kill anyone that came into the room that wasn't his mates parents or his brother.*_

**_Hey, yah sorry but I need a little bit of help with this story all I need is a little advice on what to put in my next 2 chapters and I'll go from there sorry if you where hoping for un update but my thoughts are all gumbled and i need a little help un gumbling them so please HELP ME. I shell have the next few chapters up so with a little help from my Beta and my readers PLEASE and THANK YOU!_**


End file.
